This invention relates generally to improvements in structure and operation of hydrotherapy massage jets of the type used in spas and hot tubs, and the like. More specifically, it relates to the control of pumping of fluid via such jets to the spa or tub interior, and also to regulation of fluid flow to and from a self-contained jet fluid pumping unit.
Spa jets for use in spas, swimming pools, and hot tubs, and the like, are generally known in the art to provide a hydrotherapy massage action. In particular, conventional spa jets are mounted in the wall of a spa or hot tub and coupled by plumbing lines to a water recirculation system, including a pump which draws water from the pool or spa and recirculates that water to and through one or more spa jets for return flow to the pool or spa. The spa jets are designed to produce a pressure jet flow of water, which is discharged into the body of water within the pool or spa, often by means of a directionally adjustable discharge nozzle. A person within the pool or spa can orient himself in a selected position relative to a spa jet to receive a vigorous and desirably therapeutic massage action.
While conventional spa jets of the above-described type are widely used and provide a desirable hydrotherapeutic benefit, a relatively complex plumbing network is required for water recirculation to the spa jet. This plumbing network is normally installed at the time of spa construction by positioning the necessary flow conduits directly within the structural wall of the spa. This arrangement is relatively complicated and expensive, and thus contributes significantly to the overall cost of a spa system. In addition, a person using the spa typically has little or no control, other than directional adjustment over the power of the water jet discharged into the spa.
There is need for improved spa jet unit which can be mounted quickly and easily into a spa wall without requiring construction of complex plumbing flow conduits; and further, wherein the improved spa jet is adapted for relatively simple and adjustable regulation of the power and flow characteristics of a discharge water jet.
There is also need for simple, effective control of a jet-pumping unit, and for effective regulation of fluid flow to and from a self-contained fluid jet-pumping unit.